Rubbish
by Melgirl12
Summary: Mr.Weasly finds an upseting artical in one of hermione's magizenes WARNING S LITTLE FLUFFLY


This is a funny thing with harry potter that popped into my head while taking a shower…. It's funny I should shower more often I always get ideas then

Rubbish!

It was a nice day outside of number twelve Grimland palace. It was the summer before the golden trio's fifth year and harry had not arrived yet. Though as beautiful a day as it was the members of the order Weasley children and Hermione where stuck indoors cleaning.

Earlier that morning Hermione had been reading a muggle science magazine. Although she loved Hogwarts after entering the wizarding world she loved to compare muggle science that supposedly explained why things happened that were in reality wizards joking around.

At breakfast she had decided just to leave it on the kitchen table open to the somewhat silly page she had been reading so she could continue at lunch. This was a mistake though because none other than Arthur and Molly Weasley were to clean the kitchen today.

"honey I'm going to get some more clean rags from the closet upstairs why don't you wipe down the table and chairs while I'm gone." molly Weasley told her husband and walked out.

Following his wife's commandment he began to wipe down the table when his eyes fell on an interesting book. A muggle magazine to be exact. He dropped his dishcloth and picked the magazine up intrigued. Keeping his thumb on the page it had been on he flipped though the magazine quit interested in hoe none of the photos were moving.

Occasionally he stopped to read a short article not even hearing all the commotion outside that sounded like a screeching Mrs. Black along with an injured buck beak and a cat knocking things off of shelves. Over the top of it all was a Molly trying to settle things down wondering where the bloody hell her husband was. All the while he did not notice and continued to flip though the magazine.

Eventually he turned back to its original page to find a very strange article. It was quit short but by the time he was finished with it he was fuming. Who would read rubbish like that!

"Rubbish!" shouted an angered Arthur just as a disoriented looking Mrs. Weasley came into the kitchen having finally quieted the commotion.

"What is?" she asked not having the energy to be mad at her husband.

"Look" he said showing her the article he had read.

Her eyes darted across the small paragraph angering just like Arthur as she did for it said.

_Why some people have more boys than girls or more girls than boys._

_It is a proven study that more attractive couples will have more girl children than boys. This is because…_

But neither paid attention after that sentence both being too angry.

"This is Rubbish!" cried Molly

"More attractive couples my arse" spat Arthur

"I know I mean look at us and we have six boys! Mr. Proven Study." Exclaimed Mrs. Weasley

The Weasley parents continued to rant about this for another good two hours and would have continued had Hermione not come in for lunch.

"Why is the kitchen not clean" asked a dumbfound Sirius.

"Look at this" answered Mr. Weasley

Sirius only read the first sentence understanding immediately.

"Where did you get this?' he asked

"Oh that's mine" Hermione told them

"So" said Arthur "do you believe this rubbish?" he said pointing at the offending book.

"Ohhhhh" said Hermione now understanding while Ron, Ginny, and the twins stood aside not having a clue what was going on. "Mr. Weasley is that one of Gary Jefferson's articles?"

"Yes" said Sirius still holding the book.

"That man is rubbish! Not just his 'proven studies'. In fact the only reason I read those ones are to have fun proving them wrong " she told them "I have proven them all wrong and with this one I didn't even have to try all I did was know you guys"

This cooled them down to just a bit upset. They also felt a bit guilty they had thought Hermione would agree with it.

Mrs. Weasley walked over and gave her a hug telling her they were sorry and made Hermione's favorite for lunch.

Later that evening two mischievous pranksters had gotten into Hermione's trunk and read the article. Needless to say they were angry and after a bit of research they found the writer lived but a minute away and apparated to his lawn quickly. After arriving needless to say they let out a full of muggle pranks spray-painting, egging, and yes - toilet papering his home.

Okay just popped in my head don't yell but I thought it would be good for a laugh.

R+R

Rock on Melgirl.


End file.
